FwPC02
Kanbenshite! Yami ni Rerawareta Machi ''(カンベンして！闇に狙われた街 Lit. “Give Me a Break! A City Targeted by Darkness!”), dubbed '''Cleaning up the City in the English dub, is the second episode for the season Futari wa Pretty Cure. The episode is about Nagisa wondering if she will continue fighting and Pisard taking away the city's energy. Synopsis Mulling over last nights events, Nagisa wonders if it was all a dream. Unfortunately, Mepple keep s interrupting class, proving this isn't the case. In the Dusk Zone, Pisard reports to Dark King that he found Mepple and Mipple, but the Pretty Cure warriors interfered before he could find out where they hid their prism stones. Dark King reveals that when he has all seven prism stones, he will be able to keep the darkness from consuming him and live forever. Mepple demands that Nagisa feed him, which she grudgingly does before going to meet Honoka in the lab to tell her she doesn't want to continue fighting. Despite the danger however, Honoka plans to keep going, thinking its really interesting. Suddenly, a soccer ball that the Boys’ Division accidentally kicked through the window interrupts them. Nagisa angrily heads to the field, but is smitten by Fujimura. At home, Nagisa agonizes over her sudden feelings when Mepple starts telling her about his home, the Garden of Light. It had been a happy place until the Dusk Zone came. Fearing its annihilation, the Queen sent Mepple and Mipple to the Field of Rainbows along with two of the prism stones. At Honoka's home, Mipple tells her the same story. Her grandmother hears them talking, but Honoka says she was talking to herself. Meanwhile, Pisard notices how much energy there is in the city and decides to give the energy to the Dark King. He purchases a powerful vacuum cleaner and fuses a Zakenna with it. Everywhere throughout the city, power is sucked away. Mepple feels the dark force and demands that Nagisa help stop it. She is reluctant, but a news flash shows that the power outages are spreading. She meets up with Honoka and notices that Shiho and Rina are trapped in an elevator. They head to the top of the building and find Pisard, who sets his Zakenna on them. The duo transform into Cure Black and C ure White, confirming Pisard's suspicions about the legends from the Garden of Light. The Zakenna attacks them, but White manages to spin it in the air. Black goes to kick it, but is slowed down by a burst of air. The vacuum sucks up Black and blows her through a doorway. It catches White with its cord and throws her through the door too. White finds herself in the elevator shaft with Black, just above Shiho and Rina. Pisard cuts the cables and the elevator tumbles down. White quickly ties a cable around her and Black and they hold onto the opposite walls. The elevator slows down just enough to keep everyone alive. Pretty Cure goes back to confront Pisard. The Zakenna attacks them, but a shield they managed to produce protects them. They unleash their Pretty Cure Marble Screw and drive off Pisard. Black gives the vacuum a final kick before it returns to normal. The next day, Shiho and Rina tell Nagisa about their near death experience and rescue. Desperat e, Nagisa distracts them, saying they'll be late for school. The episode ends with authorities trying to determine the cause of the power outages and the salesman trying to sell the same vacuum cleaner, still bearing the imprint from Black's attack. Major Events *The Dusk Zone is seen for the first time. *Fujimaru Shougo is introduced. *What happened to the Garden of Light and why Mepple and Mipple went to Earth are revealed. Characters﻿ *Misumi Nagisa/Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka/Cure White *Mepple *Mipple *Fujimura Shougo *Pisard Trivia *As Shiho and Rina talk about being stuck in the elevator, the dark stripes on Nagisa's bow are missing. Gallery Shoe Print.png Nagisa sits.png Trouble.png Black and White joining hands to stop the elevator.jpg|Black and White joining hands to stop the elevator Black and White rainbow shield.jpg|Black and White rainbow shield Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure